


Florabella Fic Binge of 2015

by FloingMachines



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>machinerisms's 2015 Florabella Fic Binge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or Dare

**Prompt: The band is playing truth or dare. Neither Florence nor Isabella had considered that they were attracted to one another until they are dared to kiss…**

 

            It’s a really bad idea and every single one of them knows it.

            The tour bus is moving and they’re all ignoring the fact that they should be sitting in seats lest they be thrown around like ragdolls in the event of an accident. It’s late and therefore they’re more likely to get into an accident and get flung around like said ragdolls. It’s a really bad idea and they all know it and they all do it anyways.

            “We should play truth or dare!” Chris is ultimately the one who says it, leaning back on the couch.

            “Wait _what_?” Isa has never been a big fan of truth or dare seeing that sometimes she liked women. It was kind of infringing on some sort of bisexuality and there was a stubborn part of her that liked to cling to the whole no-labels thing and let it be what it was. The reason she didn’t like truth or dare was that she usually got dared to kiss one of her friends who she liked, unknown to the rest of whoever was there. Long story short, truth or dare has ruined some of her friendships.

            Florence kind of shrugs, she doesn’t really having an opinion on the whole thing. Secrets seemed like more of an annoyance to her and she didn’t see much reason to keep any of her own so these games seemed more trivial and unnecessary than normal, seeing she didn’t harbor any secrets. Mostly when she played she just wanted to see how far she would be pushed in any dares (the answer was pretty damn far).

            Rob, Tom, and Rusty all kind of nodded in agreement at different times. It was late and they were all bored. There was truly nothing better to do on the tour bus than do this.

            Chris slid off the couch and onto the floor of the tour bus.

            “We should sit in a circle.” He was smiling like a small child and Isa tried to stifle a laugh.

            They all slid onto the floor into a crushed circle. Isa was to the right of Florence and on the other side of Isa was Rob. On the other side of Florence were Rusty and then Tom and Chris. Chris looked like he was ready to leap out of his skin with excitement and the rest of them had a kind of excited glint in their eyes. The only person who didn’t feel the kind of alive that the rest of the group was feeling that night and that was Isa. Isa was pretty much only feeling a sense of dread building up in her stomach.

            “Alright,” Chris rubbed his hands together and grinned. “I guess I’ll start with Florence. Truth or dare?”

            Florence laughed a little and hugged her knees to her chest. She wasn’t willing to test their dares the first time around. “Truth.”

            “Okay.” Chris thought for a moment, honestly expecting her to pick dare. “I think we should all have our own answers in mind for this, but what’s the wildest thing you’ve ever done during a concert?”

            “Hm,” She smiled, half remembering some of the more wild stories. “I’d say it’s a tie between when I climbed up that one stage, tried to crawl into circuitry while sopping wet, or when I leapt off the stage shirtless at Coachella and broke my foot.”

            The group all laughed, remembering all of those and agreeing in their own ways. Isa bit her lip and prayed that she wasn’t next, that Florence couldn’t sense the waves of uneasiness rolling off of her.

            “Alright, Rob.” Isa let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Truth or dare?”

            Rob shifted a little uneasily in his spot before smiling. “Truth. Am I going to regret this?”

            Florence smirked and then closed her eyes and shrugged, feigning innocence. “How many of the backup singers have you slept with?”

            The smile slipped from his face, but it was quickly regained. “I dunno, Flo. How many have you slept with?”

            Chris, Tom, and Rusty were holding back absolute bouts of laughter.

            Flo grinned. “None actually. You have to answer.”

            “None!” He smiled.

            “Alright, that’s bullshit!” Isa called, playfully smacking his arm. “You gotta answer honestly.”

            “I stand by my answer.” He smiled. “It’s my turn.” He looked at Isa. “Alright, Iz. Truth or dare?”

            Her stomach turned. Both were traps. “Dare.” She blurted out before she could stop herself. This was stupid. This was a stupid idea.

            “Alright.” Rob had a somewhat triumphant smile on his face. “I dare you to kiss Flo.”

            “ _What_?” It’s the second time she’s said it that night, her voice squeaking as she said it. She regained composure and cleared her throat.

            “I forgot to add a part.” God, she hated Rob. “On the lips.”

            Florence’s boundaries weren’t a strict as most, the dare that was enacted on Isa was actually one of the tamer ones that involved her at some point or another and she didn’t really care either way it wouldn’t truly matter to her. They also didn’t know that once upon a time she had actually kissed Isa. She was incredibly drunk and at some ridiculous party, but she remembered it extremely clearly for being drunk and probably hung-over the next day.

            “Fine.” Isa huffed, turning to Florence and grabbing either side of her face and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

            She could’ve sworn that Florence kissed her back.

            Her head was swimming as she faced the group again and directed her next question at Chris. Everything seemed foggy. She had never thought of Florence like that, or more or less never allowed herself to at the very least. Now her head was spinning and her stomach was churning and god she never wanted to go away more than she wanted this to go away.

            Little did she know that next to her, Florence couldn’t stop replaying it in her mind. Couldn’t stop thinking about now and that party and the way she felt all dizzy and wanted to kiss her again. At least that’s what she thought she felt.

            The game continued on easily after that, laughter ringing through the bus and everyone oblivious to the struggle inside the two girls.

            “Alright Flo, I’m getting you back for earlier.” Rob cracked his knuckles and she laughed. “Truth or dare?”

            “What kind of trap is this?”

            “Wouldn’t be fun if I told you.”

            “Fine. Truth.” Wasn’t like she kept secrets.

            “I’m getting you back. How many times have you slept with Isa?”

            “ _What_?” Florence and Isa say it at the same time and Isa swears that word in really the only thing she’s said that night.

            “Are you joking?” Florence’s voice is rising in pitch by what seems like near octaves and there’s a part of Isa that thinks her vocal cords might stretch apart reaching some of the higher sounds she’s making.

            “No I’m not.” Rob is smiling because he _knows_ he’s won.

            “I haven’t slept with Isa!” Florence fires back.

            “I’m calling bullshit!” Chris said.

            “It’s the truth.” Florence’s face is burning red because she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it at least once because that’s truly the only secret she keeps.

            Rob shrugged. “Whatever you say.”

 

* * *

 

            The bus pulled up to the hotel and they all stepped out with small bags for the next day in hand, Flo and Isa feeling slightly more uneasy than when they stepped onto the bus.

            The hotel is all but deserted as they check into the front desk and cram into an elevator.

            They all go separate ways, but Florence and Isa hang back until everyone is in their rooms and Florence turns to open her door, wiping sleep from her eyes and smearing mascara across her face. She isn’t entirely sure she doesn’t want to burst into tears at this exact moment.

            “Flo.” Isa grabs her arm lightly and Florence spins around at the slight touch. “Can I come in for a sec?”

            She’s sure that she’s gone completely mute and all she can do is nod in shock as she opens the hotel door.

            Florence closes the door and drops her bag and drifts towards the bed, flopping down on it and letting out some sort of sigh.

            “Hey, I’m sorry.” Isa says sitting next to her. “I shouldn’t have picked dare.”

            “The same way I shouldn’t have picked truth?” Her eyes are closed when she says it and is wearing some sort of twisted smile as she shakes her head. “I don’t keep many secrets, Isa I think you know that. I just don’t find it necessary and…usually people can’t find them.”

            “What do you mean?”

            Her eyes are open, bright green and pooling with tears presumably.

            “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it.”

            The pair falls silent for a moment.

            “Yeah me too.”

            They’re silent again and Florence sits herself up next to Isa. The lights in the hotel room are off and only the light from the streetlamps outside is illuminating the room.

            Acting on the urge she’s never gone through with before, Florence leans down and presses her lips to Isa’s.

            She could’ve sworn Isa kissed her back.

 


	2. Hogwarts AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florabella prompt: Hogwarts AU where Isa is the new defense against the dark arts professor and Florence is a little hufflepuff with a huge crush on her.

            _How the hell am I supposed to pass this class if I can’t even talk right!_

            Florence Welch sank down into the chair in the Hufflepuff common room, dropping her quill on the empty piece of parchment and groaning. This was a mess. This was an absolute mess. It was her seventh year at Hogwarts and she had just turned of age (thank god, she didn’t like the idea of an agency being able to spy on her) and she really needed to pass her Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

            They had gotten a new teacher this year which she supposed wouldn’t have been a problem if she didn’t have a crush on the professor. It was making her life miserable to be perfectly honest because she could hardly talk when she needed to answer or do anything in the bloody class and this was a problem. It was almost winter break and she knew her grade was barely at the standard it needed to be at.

            Also there was now the added problem that she didn’t know what the hell was going on in the class.

            _This is just perfect_.

 

* * *

 

            “What do you know about the new Defense teacher?” Florence asked Rob as they walked along the school grounds. It was snowing and she was bundled up, but Rob had not been as sensible and was rubbing his arms for warmth.

            “She’s not that new anymore.” He said.

            “Well we’ve had the same teacher since we were first years, I’d expect she would still be considered new.”

            “She’s kind of hot.” He said as a huge gust of cold wind and snow blew through and he shuddered. Florence rolled her eyes and took off her scarf and gave it to him. “Short though and kind of scares the shit out of me, but hot none the less. Why?”

            “Is that all you have to say?” She could feel her cheeks burning.

            “Well what did you want me to say? ‘Gee I think she’s got a great personality and you should marry her’?”

            “You describe everyone relative to exactly how hot they are in your opinion.”

            “That’s…fair.” Rob sighed. “I’m going back in, you can come if you want.”

            “I think I’ll stay out here, if that’s alright with you.” She looked up to the grey cloudy sky and the steady snowfall. “It’s still nice.”

            “Suit yourself.” He tossed the scarf back to her. “Good luck with that crush, Flo.”

            “I do not have a crush!” She shot back as he went to go walk inside.

            “Tell that to your burning cheeks!” He yelled over his shoulder as he walked inside the school.

            Florence sighed and continued to walk out of the courtyard and towards the lake. The snow was starting to soak into her shoes and she wiggled her toes, trying to regain feeling.

            The lake was completely frozen over and she tested the edge of it with her foot, putting pressure on it until she realized it would hold her weight. She began to wander on top of the lake until she was in the dead center of the lake and sat down. She was removed from the problem. She was removed from the problem.

            The sky was darkening a little bit as she hugged her knees to her chest and thought about her predicament. She wasn’t doing terribly well in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class and what was she to tell her parents? Tell them that she was hopelessly head over heels for the professor and that’s why she was failing? That explanation would be such a bullshit explanation and it was almost Christmas so she would be staying here. No use in going back home just yet.

            “Are we even allowed out here?” The voice made her jump and she looked up to find the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher hovering above her.

            Isabella Summers. Her named was Isabella Summers, but Florence couldn’t usually stammer out more than just ‘professor’ on her good days when she could actually make coherent words.

            “I suppose you are.” Florence said, dimly aware of Isabella sitting down next to her. “You’re a professor, not like you’re going to get in trouble or anything.”

            “Is that what you think?” Isabella laughed a little bit before shivering. “ _Are_ we allowed out here?”

            “I’ve come out here since my first year and haven’t gotten in trouble yet.”

            “But why do you come out here?”

            Florence glanced at Isabella who was staring out vacantly. Her blonde hair was whipping around her face and coming in tendrils down her neck as snowflakes stuck to it and melted. Her face was red from the cold wind and her breath was forming clouds in front of her and Florence honestly couldn’t stop thinking about how pretty she looked in that moment.

            “I like to distance myself from my problems, I guess.” She shrugged. “If I sit in the middle of a frozen lake then I suppose I’m pretty far from my problems.”

            “What would your problems be just before Christmas?”

            Florence laughed a little. _If only you knew_. “Stuff I don’t want to deal with just before Christmas.”

            “Is my class one of them?”

            “Why do you ask?”

            They fell silent for a brief moment. “Are you struggling in my class? All of your marks in your other classes are extremely high and then suddenly your grade in the Defense class is so much lower than all of your previous Defense grades and all of your other classes.”

            “I just have some catching up to do.” Florence sighed.

            “Are you staying here for the holidays?”

            “Yeah.”

            “I could tutor you, you know. Try to help you catch up before the midterms hit after break.”

            “Thank you.” She smiled, despite herself (despite the fact that she might’ve made her problem worse).

            “We should probably go back. It’s dark and you have class tomorrow.”

            Isabella stood up and extended her hand to Florence. She took it and as Isabella tried to pull her up, her feet slipped on the ice and she yanked her down hard, causing the shorter girl to fall right on top of her.

            Their noses were only about a centimeter apart and Florence could feel her face heating up again ( _again,_ of all things) as Isabella toppled off of her and laughed.

            “The ice is more slippery than I thought, I guess.”

 

* * *

 

            Florence was relieved when winter break hit. No more class to attend no more worrying and then she remembered that Isabella was going to be tutoring her. The one person she couldn’t seem to get anything right around was going to be tutoring her over the break and she wondered how she let it get this far and how much worse she had just made everything.

            “Flo, I’m going to Hannah’s over break.” Grace sat down next to Florence in the Great Hall. “Are you still staying here?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Hey is everything alright?”

            “I have the uncanny ability to make things much worse sometimes. Did you know that Grace?”

            “Oh no, what stupid dare did you accept?”

            “I didn’t get dared, Grace.” She shook her head and stared at the _still empty_ parchment.

            “You do not!” Grace smacked Florence’s arm.

            “What?”

            Grace glanced around and leaned in and whispered, “You totally have a crush on the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!”

            “How did you know?”

            “I live with you when we’re not here. I know you pretty well.”

            “Well she’s tutoring me over break because I’m failing the damned class.”

            “ _You are not_.”

            “I am! I can’t even talk right in that stupid class and I’m not paying attention most of the time so yeah, I am failing the class!”

            “Flo, you know she’s only like 21, right?”

            “Are you serious?”

            “Yeah did you not listen to any of her monologue in the beginning of the year? She’s pretty young and like just graduated or whatever. Or were you too busy just staring.”

            “My notes are total shit too.”

            “Alright Florence.” Grace stood up and laughed. “I’m leaving tonight. You get yourself together and act on your feelings while your gone or I’ll do it for you. Or worse, I’ll send you a howler about it and then the entire school will know.”

            “Love you too, Grace!” She called as she walked out of the Great Hall.

            _This is spectacular._

 

* * *

 

            The Great Hall is nearly empty on Christmas Eve, save for the few people that stay. She doesn’t know any of them anyhow and she takes a sip of pumpkin juice as she absently flips through her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. She shouldn’t be this nervous, but frankly Grace’s howler threat is scarier than the crush she has on Isabella.

            This is useless. She’s spent four months in a class not paying attention to a single thing the teacher has said. She’s hopelessly far behind and hopelessly in love and how on earth did she let it get this bad?

            “You’re still staying here over break?” Isabella sat down across from her, holding a sandwich. “Your sister is leaving, I assumed you would too.”

            “She’s going back with friends, my parents are out of the country so I’m staying here.”

            “But you have friends too.”

            “Yeah, but I’m also hopelessly behind in your class and I’m trying to reteach myself the material.” She sheepishly smiled before closing the book. “Why are you staying here? Most of the professors leave for the break.”

            “No need to go home and see my family.” She shrugged. “They wanted me to become an auror, something prestigious and if I were to teach they wanted me teaching at Beauxbaton or Durmstrang or even in the United States. They think Hogwarts is tainted since the whole Harry Potter incident a while back.”

            “Did you go to Hogwarts?”

            “Yeah I did, we probably were here at the same time at one point actually.”

            “You came back?”

            “Hogwarts always felt more like my home than my actual home.”

            “I know what you mean. If you don’t mind me asking, what house were you in?”

            “Slytherin and it was shortly after the whole Harry Potter vs. Voldemort debacle so it still kind of had that evil stigma.” She glanced at Florence, nervous. “I usually don’t tell anyone what house I was in because of that.”

            “I think that it’s absurd to say an entire house is evil.”

            Isabella let out a sigh of relief. “I don’t think we’ve properly introduced ourselves to each other.” Isabella stuck out her hand. “I’m Isabella, but you can call me Isa.”

            “It’s nice to officially meet you, Isa.” Florence took her hand and shook it. “I’m Florence.”

            “What day works for you for the whole tutoring thing?” Isa asked, leaning over and looked at the textbook.

            “I don’t really have any plans so anytime, I guess.”

            “Should I send you an owl when I think is the right time, or?” Isa laughed and Florence joined her, feeling a certain weight inside her lift a little.

            “I would think you should know how to find me.”

            “Why are you reviewing chapter one?”

            Florence sighed and closed the book. “That’s where the problems started.”

            Isa laughed again. “I think I can help with that.”

 

* * *

 

            The morning of Christmas Day Florence finds her way to the Great Hall still wrapped in her pajamas and sits down at the table, taking a piece of toast and some jam for the toast and putting it down on her plate. She didn’t sleep at all (she hasn’t been sleeping great the entire year, but last night _especially_ ) and she honestly felt like she was going to collapse. Not to mention she was now on a first name basis with the professor she had a crush on and she couldn’t help but think _how the hell did that happen_?

            Isa sits down across from her with a little more energy than Florence.

            “Merry Christmas!” She said.

            Florence smiled (she swore she could feel the lines under her eyes) “Merry Christmas, Isa.”

            “What are you planning on doing today?”

            “Honestly? I’m not sure.”

            “Well there’s a party going on in Hogsmeade and I was wondering if you wanted to come.”

            Florence nearly choked on the piece of toast she was eating. “What?”

            “You’re of age, you should come. You can go back to trying to catch up in my class tomorrow, but you’re coming to the Christmas party with me.”

            She could barely manage to nod. “Sounds good.”

            Isa bounced up from the table, grinning. “Meet me back here at three!”

            “What have I done?” Florence mumbled to herself as she got up. After all, she had some getting ready to do.

            It is a horribly depressing thing to try and get ready for a party by yourself. You have to pick the dress and agonize about every stray hair and how your shampoo smells and everything in between all alone in the Hufflepuff bathrooms with no one to express your anxiety to.

            It is a terrible thing to agonize about how your shampoo smells though, because you just simply can’t change it. Her shampoo only smelled like lemons and there was a part of her wondered if even that was too much for the moment.

            After a long debate with herself and _several_ outfit changes she decided on a sheer red dress that stopped just above her knees and left her hair down. She had on minimal amounts of makeup and glanced at the clock on the wall. Ten minutes until she was supposed to meet Isa, but getting to the Great Hall would take her about that long anyways.

            She had to take off her heels to walk down the steps so she walked barefoot through the eerily silent halls. It was making her hair stand on end, the way there was no movement and seemingly no life in the school at the moment. Her hand slipped into the pocket she had made for the dress and her hand wrapped around her wand. Her wand was oak with a unicorn mane core and was about nine inches long (making it difficult to conceal sometimes).

            She heard a noise and turned around on the stair quickly, dropping the shoes and taking out her wand. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and as she pointed her wand forward as she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

            “ _Expelliarmus!”_ She yelled, a jet of light shooting out of tip and hitting her target. “ _Stupefy!”_

            “Oh bloody hell, Florence.” Florence looked down and saw Isa, dressed similarly to her as in she was ready to go to a party.

            “Oh dear.” Her voice was tiny and she knelt down next to Isa.

            “This is what I get for trying to scare you?” She wheezed and Florence extended her arm and helped her up.

            “I’m so sorry.”

            Isa laughed. “It’s fine, no real harm done anyways.”

            _Come on, Florence_ she thought bitterly. _You just had to shoot spells at her, didn’t you? It had to be her not any actual threat. Damn it Florence._

            “Where in Hogsmeade is the party?”

            “Ah it’s at this new pub that opened up it’s actually a little bit outside Hogsmeade but you’re fine.” She smiled. “You won’t get caught.”

            “How do you know that?” She hissed as they walked down the steps.

            “Well I’ll be apparating there and you’ll be coming with me and no one has to know.”

            “Alright.”

            They shared a grin and they walked out into the courtyard and Isa grabbed Florence’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

            “Three, two…” Another mischievous smile flitted across Isa’s face. “One.”

            Florence staggered to her feet in a well lit bar. Music was pounding from somewhere and there were all sorts of people there dressed in everything from Christmas sweaters to cocktail dresses with way too much glitter. Someone bumped into her and she looked around to find it was a man in a waiter’s outfit holding a tray of drinks. His hair was slicked back, but when she glanced at his ears they appeared too big for his head and were pointed at the ends.

            “Drink, Miss?” He asked, picking up one of the plastic cups.

            “Actually,” She sighed. “Yes please.”

            He handed her the cup and she took a sip. It was bitter and it was burning her throat, but not in a typical way. It felt like literal fire was crawling down her throat and she began to choke as she gasped for air.

            “Florence!”

            She looked up, tears forming in her eyes as Isa ran over to here, holding a similar cup in her hand.

            “What is that?” She choked out and Isa took the cup from her and aimed it at the trashcan nearby.

            “Firewhiskey. You shouldn’t drink that.”

            “You don’t say!”

            “Come on, you should meet some of my friends.”

            “Is that Isabella Summers I see?” A tall man sitting on a barstool yelled as he glanced over and his eyes widened.

            The man was tall, that much was apparent when he was sitting but Florence was taken aback by his height when he stood up. His dark hair touched the ceiling, making him probably about eight feet tall. Florence took a step back, but Isa grabbed her hand again and dragged her over to him.

            “Eric!” She threw her arms around him and then stepped back. “How’s the weather up there?”

            “Fine, I suppose. What about down there?”

            “Not too bad, but I think you’ve shrunk since I’ve last seen you.”

            His face screwed up at the comment. “That’s absurd! If anything I’ve gotten taller!”

            “I’m just messing with you, you seem taller every time we meet.”

            “Well who’s this here?” He peered at Florence who suddenly felt dwarfed in his presence. “Isabella is this your new girlfriend?”

            Florence felt her face heat up and nervously glanced towards Isa who wasn’t faring much better. Isa’s face was probably a similar shade as hers as she cleared her throat.

            “She’s a student of mine, Eric.”

            “She’s of age, I don’t think it would be illegal technically.”

            “Eric!” She swatted his arm (the best she could despite her height).

            “What?” He shrugged. “Miss Isabella I do believe a celebratory drink is in order for the fact that you were accepted as a professor at Hogwarts.”

            “No, no that’s not nessecary.”

            “Isabella I’m going buy drinks for you and your friend here and you’re going to damn well enjoy yourself at this Christmas party.”

            Isa pulled up a seat at the bar and Florence took a seat next to her.

            “Three drinks!” Eric called and three beer bottles slid down the counter. Eric grabbed one and Isa grabbed the other two, handing one to Florence who twisted the cap off of it.

            “How do you know him?” Florence whispered as Isa took a drink from the bottle. “Also, what is this?”

            “A friend from when I was at school. He’s pretty cool. Anyways this stuff is pretty cool, doesn’t taste too bad either. Drink it, trust me you’ll feel better about this whole party. I can see how nervous you are on your face.”

            “But _what is it?_ ”

            “Don’t worry about it, Flo.”

            It was only a few drinks later (how many exactly was unclear) and her mind was reeling. The drink did taste good, she couldn’t place it and it wasn’t exactly sweet but it was good and her head felt like it was exploding. She was laughing entirely too loud and everything just felt close.

            Isa was grinning too, her hand clutching her bottle. Her eyes were half closed and _when was she this pretty?_ Florence giggled as she looked at her. _She has a really nice face._

            “Do you want to dance?” The words are slipping out of her mouth too fast to stop them.

            Isa turned to her and smiled, grabbing her hand. “Let’s go!”

            The intoxication is almost too apparent between them as they merge into the middle of the crowd. The dancing isn’t even true dancing, it’s feeling the music move through them and move through the energy and how close they are.

            Isa’s face was close to hers (too close too close) and their bodies are almost touching now and everything is so hazy…

            She was getting kissed. By whom she couldn’t quite discern but she was getting kissed and that was the last thing she could coherently remember.

* * *

 

            “What?” She doesn’t even know where she is. She’s on someone’s…couch?

            “Are you alright?” Isa looked over her. “How much did you have to drink?”

            “Huh?”

            “Flo, are you okay?”

            “ImmmmnotsurehowmuchIhadtodrink.” The words slurred together.

            “Can you remember anything from last night?”

            “Tall guy.” Her eyes shot open and she looked around frantically. “There was a tall guy.”

            “Eric.” Isa seemed to let out a sigh of relief, dragging her fingers through her hair.

            “Oh I remember him. I think I felt short for the first time in my life.”

            “I’m glad you’re feeling alright.” Isa cracked a smile. “You have to have a ridiculous hangover.”

            “Yeah.” She rubbed her head. “Is there anything for that?”

            Isa pointed her wand at her and a bright blue beam shot out of it and hit her squarely in the forehead. Florence blinked a couple times and then sneezed before looking around, feeling a lot more aware.

            _I’m in Isa’s chambers. I am so fucked._

            “What is that?”

            “Something I learned when I went to school to learn how to teach. You still need to go to class the next day.”

            Florence sat up, trying to comb her hair with her hands.

            “Florence.”

            “What?” She looked up and saw Isa staring at her intensely.

            Isa began to pace in front of her, biting her nails a little as she did. She was studying her that much was obvious and Florence couldn’t even begin to think why. All this was making her was more confused.

            “I can’t figure out why you aren’t passing my class!” Isa kept pacing, her hands flying around rapidly as she spoke. “All of your other marks are fantastic, your previous marks in this class are fantastic and while this is an advanced class you always seem to be paying attention! You’re always taking notes and you’re clearly trying and I can’t figure it out, god damn it!” She took a breath. “I can’t figure it out! Can you just do me a favor and tell me why?”

            “Did you kiss me last night?” Broken memories are flooding into her head and she could remember it somewhere in her mind, a dim memory shining through.

            “What?”

            “Did you kiss me last night?”

            Isa stopped pacing and stared at her. “You were so intoxicated it’s a miracle you remember anything from last night.”

            “Is that a yes?”

            “…Yes.”

            “Why? Why did you kiss me?”

            “What difference does it make? Can you still bother explaining why you’re failing the class? Even just saying you don’t understand the material is enough to me for this but for the life of me, help me understand!”

            “It makes a difference to me.” Florence stood up shakily and took a step towards Isa.

            “Because I wanted to.” Isa’s voice is so quiet Florence could sworn she misheard her. “I thought you wouldn’t remember, turns out I was wrong. Just forget it happened.”

            “It’s a stupid reason why I’m failing your class.”

            “It’s not stupid if you’re failing.”

            “Why did you want to kiss me?” Her thoughts are all over the place as she tried to pick the right questions to ask and her mind is absolutely spinning again, but for different reasons.

            “What, are you a bloody psychologist now?” Isa makes a frustrated noise. “That doesn’t matter, just tell me why!”

            “I’ll tell you why if you tell me why!”

            Isa stared at her for a moment and you could almost see it click in her mind. The reason for everything, how flustered she got when she answered anything or talked to her for that matter and it clicked why she wanted to know why Isa kissed her and everything suddenly made so much more sense. It all came together, full circle. Florence at the very least had a crush on her.

            “That’s why you’re failing the class.” She said quietly. “As hard as you might try, it’s very distracting when you have a crush on your professor.” Florence fell silent before looking down, not making eye contact. “I’m not sorry I kissed you last night.”

            “I don’t remember any of it, that’s the problem.”

            Isa took a step towards Florence and they were close enough where Florence could see the smudged eyeliner from last night across Isa’s eyelids. She wanted to kiss her and remember it this time, not get the hazy pieces the next day. They were close enough that Isa could wrap her arms around Florence’s neck and pull her down into a kiss.

 

* * *

 

            “Florence Welch!” She stopped, midstep outside of the Hufflepuff common room. “Do I have to come over there and kick your ass?”

            Grace came storming towards her, angry, but a smile on her lips.

            “What? No!”

            Grace smiled and threw her arms around her. “Happy New Years! Now do I have to send a howler to you and embarrass you?”

            “Actually, you don’t.”

            Grace stepped back, shocked. “What happened?”

            “It’s a long story, but I’m no longer failing the class.”

            “Have you been doing nothing but studying over break? What the hell could have possibly fixed your mark in that class?” Florence grinned and looked at the ground, feeling herself blush again. “Wait you actually did it?”

            “Officially she kissed me first.”       

            “I have to tell Rob! He is never going to let you live this down!”

            “No, no don’t!”

            “Relax, Flo. It’s not like Rob actually knows enough people to tell anyone. Besides, you were probably going to go visit her again before classes start tomorrow.”

            “That’s actually where I was going.”

            Grace playfully swatted her arm. “Then go! I’ll catch up with you later.”

            Grace ran off down the hallway, leaving Florence to walk towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She was still in casual clothing, not caring to change back into her robes until tomorrow when she had to.

            The staircases miraculously didn’t move on her way there and she cracked open the door, sticking her head in. The room seemed to be empty and she let herself in, absorbing the emptiness of the classroom and the silence surrounding it.

            “Are you ready for classes tomorrow?”

            Florence jumped as Isa came out from behind the speaking podium in the classroom.

            “I don’t know. I’ve quite liked being on break.”

            “And why would that be?” Isa walked slowly down from the platform at the front of the classroom and walked towards Florence. She was grinning as she wrapped her arms around Florence’s waist.

            “Well for one I have a hot girlfriend.”

            Isa looked up. “And who would that be?”

            “You.” Florence said before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official Fic Binge Page: machinerisms.tumblr.com/Daficbinge


	3. Heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever written and was a little impromptu.  
> I am however proud to say this is the best thing I've ever written.

            “Isaaaaa.” Her voice floated through the house.

            Isa pulled the straps, tightening her heels. She stood up and brushed out her hair in the mirror as Florence walked in and wrapped her arms around her.

            Suddenly Florence paused.

            “Isa.” She stepped back and frowned. “I thought you said you were going to wear heels.”

            Isa scowled and then let out an exasperated sigh before pulling up the hem of her skirt.

            “I am wearing heels!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official fic binge page is machinerisms.tumblr.com/Daficbinge  
> I am currently working on the prompts there.


	4. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the patience! I've been really busy lately.

**Prompt: Or maybe being a big storm in London and Flo is very scared and Isa comes through the bad storm to see flo.**

 

          It’s early in the morning when the rain begins to tap on the window. At first it sounds like a raven or a crow pecking at the window and the dismal clouds don’t seem to help the thought, that maybe there is something else outside drawing its energy from the sad atmosphere. The early rain wakes up Isabella Summers, prompting her to slide out of bed in the early hours of the morning and go downstairs.

            It’s a time when Florence Welch wakes up, however and the time maybe isn’t too concerning because it’s a Saturday. What is concerning is that she wakes up alone, her arm outstretched and her fingertips finding empty sheets next to her as the rain continues tapping at a steady pace.

            Before she reaches out to grasp the sheets, she mumbles something.

            “Isa,” Her voice is barely a whisper as she rolls over. “Isa are you there?”

            There’s no answer of course because she’s downstairs making tea and maybe checking her emails or the weather because the rain woke her up when it first started. She’s checking to see if the rain is going to last all day or if it’s going to get worse or if it’s worth it to drive through the puddles to a liquor store down the street to buy a bottle of wine because they’re getting desperately low on it. It strikes Isa more than once that maybe she’s the one who needs it sometimes, but the thought dissolves like the sugar in her tea.

            Florence wraps herself in the bed sheets and wanders downstairs (praying Isa’s there, a memory that constantly haunts her and leaves her cold on the inside at the thought that maybe Isa one day _won’t_ be there) and as she remembers the days where she practically had to hope she was still there in the mornings and realizes that she doesn’t have to do that anymore. She _shouldn’t_ have to do that anymore and logically she knows she doesn’t because even if Isa isn’t still asleep she’s downstairs. Logically she knows that Isa is still there, but there is still a switch in her that will turn on and she will worry that she’s not there.

            Isa’s sitting on a chair at the kitchen table, her computer open in front of her and Florence drifts into the room quietly, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

            “’Morning.” She whispers it quietly; wrapping her arms around Isa and feeling her shoulders relax against her.

            “Hey,” Isa stops typing and turns herself around in the chair, Florence leaning down to press their lips together briefly, but held in place by Isa’s hand coming up to cup her face and bring her closer, the back of the chair separating their bodies from full contact with each other.

            Neither of them are objecting, Isa scooting off the chair slowly and never breaking contact, even when she’s standing on the tips of her toes and has her arm wrapped around the back of Florence’s neck, causing the taller singer to stoop down lower in an attempt to keep the contact between them. It’s little things like this, the idea that maybe on day they’re going to have to leave the house and go on tour or do a concert and they won’t be able to be like this. Not in public, at least and maybe these moments where she wants to back Isa up into the table and drive her crazy are moments they have saved up for when they’re on tour. For when they’re trapped on the tour bus with other people and Isa will find herself in Florence’s bed in the middle of the night, wanting the other woman’s arms around her, pulling her closer and then pretending it never happened the next day to avoid the glances. Moments like these are almost certainly saved up for moments like those.

            “I’m thinking we have a lazy day today.” Isa whispered, pulling back, Florence’s face still inches from hers, her eyes closed and a slight blush painted on her cheeks. “The type where we don’t change out of our pajamas and we watch terrible indie movies.”

            That’s how the day begins at least and they make breakfast and eat it and chat and eventually they both have to take calls until Florence puts her phone upstairs so that she doesn’t have to anymore. She leaves it up there and begins to clear the books off the couch and search for the remote and the instructions for the television and Isa comes in and they find some channel playing obscure movies all day and sink into the couch.

            Isa is wrapped in Florence’s arms and legs, her body warm against hers and she finds herself quite content maybe to never move from this position. She finds herself happy enough to never want to truly leave Florence’s arms and stay here in this moment.

            If either of them were to call this complacency, they wouldn’t be wrong. It would be accurate, but the word content sounds more fitting in the context, content in the way Florence’s lips trail across the exposed skin of her neck and Isa’s hand intertwining with hers. The word complacent had almost a lazy connotation to it, even though it meant the exact same thing as content.

            The rain is slowly beginning to pound harder against the window panes and they’re doing their best to ignore it until Isa finally falls asleep in Florence’s arms and she slowly detangles herself from Isa and turns off the television and scoops the smaller girl into her arms and begins to carry her upstairs.

            “I can walk.” It’s a feeble protest as Florence begins up the stairs and Isa leans up to kiss her and misses, her lips landing on her neck and feeling Florence’s pulse beneath her lips and it’s a reminder that she is alive (a reminder that they’re both alive) and to feel that pulse speed up as she pushes her nose into the crook of Florence’s neck, feeling the closeness again and feeling the same level of content that she had earlier. The same level that she felt whenever their skin touched and where it touched it burnt and how hard she tried she could never get it to go away, get the feeling of fire touching her skin and maybe she didn’t want it to go away. Maybe this was how it was meant to be.

            This time they both fall asleep on the bed, Isa facing Florence as she does and the rain drums against the window like an angry song from the gods and it’s a type of chaotic peace that she could stay in for the rest of her life. She could’ve if the thunder hadn’t started.

            When she heard the first crack of thunder, Florence’s body jolts under her hands and she shakes it off and calls it a reflex until the next crack sounds and Florence’s body begins to vibrate besides her own and with each crack it becomes more intense until Isa begins to lightly shake Florence, trying to wake her up.

            “Flo,” She hisses, shaking her shoulder a little bit. “Florence.”

            Florence’s eyes shoot open, her pupils rapidly dilating as she searches for something to lock onto and Isa rubs her hands up and down Florence’s arms.

            “I’m sorry.” She’s distant. “Did I wake you up?”

            “Are you alright?” Isa asks, bringing her hands up to her face and brushing the hair away. “Are you afraid of storms?”

            Florence thinks for a moment, Isa staring at her. “Possibly.” She whispers and her body jumps as another crack sounds.

            “Hey.” Her voice isn’t a whisper, but its quiet. “Please don’t worry, I’m right here. It’s going to be alright.” And she pulls the taller woman into a hug, feeling her body tremble against hers. “I’m right here.” She presses a kiss to her check and Florence scoots down, resting her head against Isa’s chest.

            “I like hearing your heartbeat.” She says, her voice muffled by the fabric of Isa’s shirt. “It reminds me that you’re here, that you’re alive and that this is all real.”

            “Sometimes I can hear yours too, when I sleep. It’s comforting to have someone breathing next to you, I don’t know what it is.”

            “Isa?”

            “Hm?”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

           


	5. Elevator (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you saw that right. Finally got around to writing one of the nsfw ones.

**Prompt: Stuck in an elevator, Florence freaks out so Isa calms her down with orgasms**

           “You’re claustrophobic?” Isa is stifling a laugh. She’s sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed and Florence is sitting across from her, not meeting her eyes as she tries not to laugh.

            “It’s not funny, Isa.” She says and Isa tries not to laugh, but she can’t help it. Of all things she’s claustrophobic.

            “Okay it’s not funny, but why? Is there a specific reason?”

            She shrugged. “I just don’t like the idea of being closed in very much.”

            “Is this why you always take the stairs?” Isa glared at her a little, remembering all the times she struggled to keep up with Florence, going up many flights of stairs at a time. “You could’ve just told me that instead of forcing me to suffer every time we go some place that has more than one level. Or you could use escalators. Have you ever thought about escalators?”

            It was a rainy day outside and they had spent most of the day inside, talking about the little things. Fears were one of them. Florence’s claustrophobia was a completely new thing (although maybe not surprising, after putting a little bit of thought into it, it made sense.)

            “Okay, so no elevators?”

* * *

          “Isa I’m not getting into that elevator.” Florence looks at it like it’s her coffin (in her mind it might as well be).

            “Florence the hotel room is 15 floors up.” Isa reasons with her. “I am not walking up fifteen flights of steps and I’m not letting you go alone because you’re going to get lost.” The hotel lobby is deserted at this hour and Isa is getting tired of reasoning with the singer. “We’re getting in the elevator.”

            “What if it gets stuck?” Florence asks and it sounds like an almost childlike fear in that moment and Isa almost feels like she should maybe just walk up the fifteen flights of stairs, but her legs protest and her feet shoved in her too tall heels protest and she practically has to shove Florence into the elevator.

            “Florence if it gets stuck then security can get us out. Nothing bad is going to happen. Elevators are perfectly safe.”

            “Are you sure?”

            Isa glances around and she only sees a sleepy night clerk. She brushes some of Florence’s orange hair from her face and kisses her, pulling back as Florence moves forward for more. The clerk still hasn’t notices and Isa takes her hand, pulling her closer to the elevator. “Yes I promise elevators are perfectly safe.” She whispers and then presses the up button.

            Florence’s hold on her hand turns into a death grip as they step in the elevator and Isa presses the button with the number _15_ on it. The doors close and Florence begins to shake a little as the elevator slowly ascends.

            Isa can feel Florence’s grip slowly begin to relax and she leans on the taller woman as she watches the numbers tick by. She’s grateful she didn’t have to take the stairs, grateful she figured out how to get Florence into the damned elevator and grateful it was a perfectly clear night with no chance of the power going out at all…

            The elevator screeches to a halt. The lights flicker and then go out in the elevator and they are left suspended and the air hangs heavy as Isa’s words fade in her mouth and Florence’s hand returns to squeezing the life out of Isa’s. Neither of them says anything.

            “Fuck.” Isa is the first to speak and she looks around before going for the emergency button and pressing it frantically a few times. “Motherfucker!” She kicked the elevator door. She kicked it again for good measure before swearing again and jamming her thumb against the emergency button. “Fuckers.”

            “Isa?” Florence’s voice is small against the silence hanging in the elevator. “Did the power go out?” Florence knows the answer, but there’s always a hope that Isa will tell her that she’s being ridiculous and that the power has not gone out and that they’re fine.

            “Yep.” Isa kicks the door again for good measure and then undoes the straps on her heels and takes them off and sits on the carpeted floor of the elevator, sighing. “It’s probably going to be a while too. Fuckers don’t have a generator hooked up to the emergency button in here.”

            Florence sits down next to Isa, fidgeting uneasily next to her. Isa wraps her arms around Florence and can feel Florence’s uneasiness radiating off of her in waves, overpowering her. Her shoulders are tense and her breathing borderline shallow and Isa doesn’t have to check her pulse to know that it is absolutely racing under her skin, driving her crazy. In the darkness she can see Florence’s eyes are wide and her pupils small enough to be pinpricks and she can tell that she’s afraid and Isa already knows she’s regretting this whole damn thing and that she should’ve taken the stairs.

            “How long?” Florence asks, sighing and leaning her head on Isa’s shoulder. “How long until the power comes back on?”

            “I’m not sure.” She hated admitting that.

            “Fuck.”

            Isa kisses the side of her head, trying to get her to calm down. “The power has to come back on eventually. We’re just in between floors, the moment the power comes back on it’ll be fine.”

            “Does anyone know we’re here?” Florence’s voice is somewhere between panic and hysteria. “The night clerk didn’t notice us and Rob and Chris and Mairead and Tom are all asleep because we stayed out…” Her voice trails off. “What if no one knows where we are?”

            “If the power isn’t back on in two hours we’ll call someone, okay?” Isa reassures her.

            “Two hours?”

            “I don’t want to call the police or the fire department if the power is just going to turn back on.” Isa is trying to reason with herself too now. What if they’re stuck here? What if the power doesn’t turn back on in two hours? What then? Are their phones even charged? She’s trying to keep her cool and she can’t (she could but it’s getting increasingly more difficult) and what is she supposed to do for two hours? What then?

            She turns Florence’s head so that they’re staring directly at each other now and she does what she’s come to do so easily now-kiss her and mean it, to feel her lips against her own and appreciate it for what it is and to have this feeling come easily to her now. To accept the feeling that flares up inside of her every time they touch and to not be afraid of it and to have Florence’s tongue flicking against her lips and accepting it. She does something that over the past few months or so has become increasingly easier, to love her and to not regret it and to not hold back.

            Her shaking hands begin to unbutton Florence’s shirt and for a moment she’s not exactly sure who she’s supposed to be distracting, herself or Flo. She decides that she can only say both because that’s the truth and she’s surprised when Florence goes to push the light jacket she’s wearing off her shoulders and pulls her closer.

            Florence’s shirt is now rolled down to her elbows and she’s barely holding herself up as she tugs Isa’s shirt off and the contact between them breaks for a moment, only to feel her skin against her own with no barrier a moment later and for Isa to trail kisses down her neck and to her collarbone and she gasps. It sounds something like that at least and it probably is and suddenly both of them are increasingly aware of what is happening right now.

            “Isa,” Her voice sounds more like a gasp as Isa plays with the waistband of her pants, distracting herself with the way she can see Florence’s chest rising with every breath and she can feel her heartbeat beating beneath her skin and there’s something about her that is just distracting, given the current situation or not. “What are you doing?”

            “I’m distracting you.” Her hand slips below the waistband of Flo’s pants and her head tips back a small ‘oh’ falling from her lips. The reality of the situation is only pressed farther by the physical feeling of their bodies together and Isa’s lips dragging down the rest of Florence’s body and finally she loses was little patience she had left and her hand properly slips under the waistband of her underwear and all seems to be lost to this moment.

            She comes with what could’ve been a scream of sorts; Isa’s name dangling from her lips, swallowed by Isa’s lips pressing against hers, Isa completely trapping Florence between herself and the floor of the elevator. A small bruise is forming on the base of her neck and both of their lips are hurting, but neither one is willing to complain about it, lest it stop.

            Not a moment after the lights flicker on and the elevator continue up. They share a sort of content smile before Isa laughs a little.

            “I told you nothing bad would happen.”

           


	6. Apart From You

**Prompt: Well you see I kind of lost the prompt for this one, so I just wrote a thing based off of what I titled it. Thanks for the patience everyone!**

            “I miss you.” It’s a simple three words, really.

            Isa says them in the middle of the night when they’re both in Florence’s bed. The smaller girl’s arms are wrapped around Florence’s waist and she’s not sure if Florence is awake or asleep. She’s not sure if Florence heard those three words or if she wants Florence to hear those words.

            “I’m right here.” Florence mumbles in response, pushing closer to the other girl.

            _She heard her._

            “I know… I know you’re here but I mean I miss you. Most of the time.”

            Florence isn’t just half awake now, she’s fully awake and she’s shaken herself free of Isa’s grip, rolling onto her side to look at the smaller girl. She knows she’s right; they don’t even live in the same country for the most part. They see each other less and less and even if neither of them is willing to admit what they’re afraid of, it’s still there. It still looms behind them like a dark cloaked man. The truth is that they both miss each other, but they’re also both very afraid.

            “I’m glad you’re here now.” Florence whispered and Isa adjusts to where Florence is now, resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder and tightly wrapping her arms around her again.

            “I’m glad I’m here now too.” Isa whispers back, although she’s not sure why she’s whispering. Maybe if she speaks in a normal volume the glass will shatter and this will all be a dream again. Florence will no longer be real and her arms will disintegrate under her hands and she’ll wake up breathless and hungover on her couch.

            The first time it happened, she considered it to be a fluke. She considered it a fluke or a side effect after a party at a friend’s apartment. They were up late and it was truly a party of all sorts of undesirable people. She knew most of them anyways so she guessed it didn’t matter.

            There was a lot of alcohol flowing all around like most of the parties she went to and like most of these parties she was pretty drunk. The room was kind of spinning towards the end and as her friend who owned the apartment ushered people out she began to see red.

            Not red like blood or red like the sun or stop signs, red like the color of someone’s hair. The color of someone’s hair that she knew and the color of bangs falling in green eyes and as she helped her friend push people out the color became less subtle until it was almost blinding her. This was the first time it had happened.

            She asked her friend if she could sleep in one of the bedrooms and he had agreed and she had crashed onto one of the beds and as she hit the mattress, a wave of red hit her, dragging her under. She considered it a consequence of the alcohol she had consumed and went to sleep.

            Looking back, she knows what happened next was part of a dream.

            She woke up in Florence’s bed. Her chest filled with relief and a sort of homecoming when she was eye level with Florence’s shoulder and the orange-red hair was in her eyes.

            “Hey.” She whispers in the dream to the other woman, pulling herself tighter to her. Florence answers something, but in the dream it’s just a garbled noise so she takes it as a response and laughs instead.

            It’s a perfect dream, except Isa doesn’t realize it’s a dream. She thinks the party she was at, the party she didn’t really want to be at, was the dream and now she’s waking up to Florence. She’s waking up to Florence telling her that she’s still there and that she loves her. This is what she thinks she is waking up to until…

            Until

            Until she tries to tell Florence that she loves her. The words are getting stuck to her mouth and with every forceful attempt that she tries to say it more is falling away. The bed they are lying on disappears, the room around them, the blanket falls into an abyss. Florence’s arms begin to pale against the voided background until there’s nothing left holding on to Isa, everything about her begins to fall away too. The color of her hair is no longer vibrant, the rest of her body is gone, and all that is left is a semi-transparent face. She keeps trying to say that she loves her, but now she knows she is only making it worse. Florence’s face is beginning to fade away now too, all that is left is green eyes looking at her with a loss and longing type feel, and then the eyes are gone too. Florence has left her. This was the dream and now she is alone.

            She remembers the first time it happened and every time after that with such an increased clarity and she begins to cry. Florence looks concerned and is whispering something of comfort, but now it’s falling on nearly deaf ears. Isa is afraid, she’s so afraid that it’s just a dream again and that the same thing will happen. She can’t look Florence in the eyes, she can’t tell her _that one thing_ because if she does Florence will fall away. She’ll be passed out drunk on someone’s couch all over again.

            “Isa?” Florence’s voice sounds like it’s traveling through water. “Isa, what’s wrong?”

            She can’t answer, other than to pull Florence closer and Florence’s hands reach up to cup her face and wipe the tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

            “I kept having dreams…when I was away.” Isa tells her the whole thing, the whole story and the party, and the red, and the dream. She tells her about dream after dream after dream and how they would never stop. She tells her about how she is so desperately afraid that this is a dream, too.

            “I’m real.” Florence and Isa’s eyes meet.

            “I love you.” Isa whispers and then looks around. Everything is still in the room; Florence’s hands are still clasped tight around hers. “I love you.” The way she says it is more confident now, less of a scared whisper. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” Florence’s voice is no longer a garble and Florence is still here, staring into her eyes.

            Florence leans in and kisses her and Isa’s lips meet her and without a doubt Isa knows this is no longer a dream. She is no longer apart from her and she knows because in every dream she had where they kissed it was never like this. It never felt as good as it did in real life and now she knows that this is real.

            It’s slow and deliberate and she knows she is not apart from her, not anymore. Not now.

            She knows now, she knows without a doubt, as Florence’s hands hold her in place and her lips move gently against hers, she knows and she will not forget. Not this time. Not now, not ever.

            She is not apart from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6765: Based off of an early dream I had involving you


	7. Long Distance (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not safe for work.

**Prompt: **Could you please write one where Isa hasn't stopped chatting to her 'friend' back in LA and Flo starts seducing her to shut her up. ☺️ nsfw if you were guessing. Thank you!****

****

            “I think your phone battery is endless.” Florence muttered as she walked past Isa.  

            The shorter blonde girl was sprawled on one of the mismatches chairs in the house, emphatically gesturing with her hands. Her cellphone was tucked in between her ear and her shoulder. Florence could hear a woman’s garbled voice on the other end and then would glance and watch Isa’s face respond to it as she first back an answer to the other one’s question of sorts, she guessed. To be honest, Florence didn’t even know most of Isa’s friends anymore, more like she lost track. Isa could’ve told her who this was weeks ago and it would be guaranteed she had no idea who this person was so she blew it off and walked into the kitchen.

            “I’m making tea!” She called. Isa’s voice continued, but she wasn’t talking to her. “Iz?”

            There was a pause in the noise. “Yeah, Flo?”

            “I’m making tea!” There was another pause. “Do you want some?”

            “Yeah, sure. Thanks!”

            “It’ll be good for your throat.”

            “What’d you say?”

            “I said it’d be good for your throat.” Florence put the kettle on the gas stove and lit it.

            “Don’t get cheeky!”

            “What kind of tea do you want?”

            “Whatever, Florence.”

            “Oh and _I’m_ the cheeky one?”

            Isa didn’t respond and instead her voice was involved in a different conversation. She sighed with frustration and pulled up one of the chairs at the kitchen table and sat down on it. Her laptop was on the counter behind her and she opened it and began to absently scroll through emails as the water in the pot heated up.

            She really tried not to get frustrated with Isa. She really, _really_ tried, but it didn’t mean that she wasn’t pissed at the smaller girl sometimes. She adored her really, but she had moved back to London and that meant she had friends back in Los Angeles and that meant that Isa tended to talk on the phone for hours at a time. Again, this wasn’t a problem. It was just more frustrating than anything if that made sense, but as long as Isa didn’t forget dinner dates and such, it was all right.

            The kettle began to whistle and she threw the tea bags in and waited a couple minutes before pouring two cups: one for herself and one for Isa.

            “Tea’s ready!” She called.

            “Mhm, thanks.” Isa said as Florence handed her the cup.

            “Don’t forget about dinner tonight.” Florence reminded her and Isa nodded and shooed her off with her free hand as she then shot back a reply at her long distance friend. Florence rolled her eyes and made her way towards the front door and opened it, stepping out into the cold and grey London morning.

            She sat down on the front steps, both of her hands clasped around the hot tea mug. A few children on bicycles rode past and she smiled at them. A few of them waved back at her before continuing on their way, shouting at each other. She took a sip of the tea and through the storm door she could still hear Isa talking.

            After about a half hour of sitting on the front steps and drinking tea she reentered the house and set the mug down in the sink.

            She went upstairs and got dressed, brushing out her tangled red hair and inspecting herself in the mirror before walking back downstairs.

            “Isa, I’m going out for a bit. Do you need anything?”

            There was a pause from Isa’s continued conversation. “Do we have enough eggs?”

            “Yes.”

            “Then we’re good.”

            She left for a few hours and then came back shortly after five. Their reservations were at six.

            Isa was upstairs when she walked up. She was digging through the closet, looking for a pair of heels clearly. She wasn’t fully dressed, she was still in sweatpants and a baggy tee shirt, but her hair was curled and in a bundle on the top of her head. She didn’t have any makeup on yet and she mumbled angrily to herself as she continued to dig through the shoes.

            “Are you looking for heels?”

            “Yes!” Isa said, frustrated. “I want to be tall enough so that you don’t have to stoop down to kiss me this time.”

            Florence stepped behind her and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. “You know I don’t mind.” She whispered and Isa shuddered slightly beneath her.

            “Yes,” She shook her head. “But _I_ don’t like being short all the time.”

            “Whatever you say, dear.” She placed a kiss slightly below her ear before standing up. “I’m going to start getting ready now.”

            “Are we walking?”

            “Do you want to?”

            “I’m asking you.”

            Isa thought for a second. “Walk there and take a cab back?”

            “Sounds good.” Florence walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

            About an hour later Isa was leaning in the doorway of the bathroom. She was wearing a tight black dress and the heels she (finally) found.

            “You look excellent.” Florence commented and bent down a little to kiss her.

            “No, that’s you.”

            “Come on, let’s go.” They joined hands and began to walk down the street. The silence turned to chatter and then silence again as they walked. The grey clouds from the morning had burned off for the most part and they were left with a hazy evening.

            The dinner went nicely, their hands teasing across the table, well placed touches that at first glance wouldn’t seem out of place, but as time went on they were more intentional.

            “Are you ready to go home?” Isa asked across the table. They had drunk a quantity of wine and were probably somewhat intoxicated so they called a cab and waited outside the restaurant.

            Florence’s arm had snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Her hand rested there and began to move farther downwards towards her exposed leg until the cab pulled up and they awkwardly detangled to step inside.

            They didn’t say anything in the cab. Florence’s hand was slowly making its way up the other girl’s thigh. Isa sighed and leaned closer into Florence, covering her hand with hers.

            “You’re a tease.” She whispered.

            “Isn’t that the point?”

            Florence turned to look at her and Isa turned her head slightly, ready to kiss her and then the cab jolted to a stop in front of their house. They awkwardly looked away, Florence’s face a shade of pink. She paid the driver and they got out and began to walk towards the front door. Florence fumbled with the keys before unlocking the door and Isa practically shoved her in before slamming the door behind them and then pushing Florence up against the door and kissing her.

            “That cab ride was terrible.” The last word was punctuated and Florence cut her off with another kiss.

            “Agreed.” She was breathless. “Upstairs.”

            “Glad…” The ringing of her phone, which was in her purse, which had gotten chucked down the hall a few minutes prior, cut off Isa. “For fuck’s sake!” The stormed over to her purse and took out her phone, answering it angrily. “Okay, what?”

            “No, what is going on again? What time is it there anyways? What? No, start over, _god_.” Her hands were waving everywhere. Her face was flushed from the previous encounter.

            That was it.

            Florence took two strides to reach the other girl. She stood behind her and rested her hands on her hips before pulling them together. She heard a break in her words as she let out an audible sigh.

            “I want you.” Her voice was quiet and low as she whispered into her other ear. “Enough of this.”

            “One…second.” The words were choked out and her voice became more strained as she tried to continue the conversation.

            “You didn’t let me finish.” Isa’s breath hitched as the redhead’s hands teased at the edge of her dress. “I want you upstairs and I want to hear you scream my name.”

            Isa closed her eyes and her phone clattered to the ground at her words. Somewhat bewildered squawking came out of the phone on the floor and Isa pressed the end call button with her heel.

            “Sorry about that.” Her words were more stammered than anything and Florence hummed a sort of response. Her dress was pushed up at the hips and Florence was teasing her now – clearly. “Stop…teasing, I know you’re pissed about earlier, but _seriously_.”

            “I’m not pissed, Isa.” Her voice was still quiet and she slipped her hand under the waistband of her panties and felt Isa’s head fall back against her shoulder with a slight moan.

            “Well,” Her words were breathless as she rocked against Florence’s hand. “I’m sorry anyways.”

            Isa gasped when Florence entered her and their lips met in an awkward kiss as they stood in the middle of the front room.

            “We have…neighbors.” Isa whispered as another moan escaped her lips.

            “I don’t care. We can deal with them tomorrow.”

            “ _Florence_.” Her voice was strained as Florence’s other hand trailed up her stomach and pulled the strapless bra down.

            “I can’t hear you.”

            “Damn it, Florence.” She’s sent into a frenzy at the new points of contact. “Please.”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She laughed slightly and another string of incoherent sounds and expletives escaped her mouth.

            “Florence! Fuck!” Her body stilled for a second before spasming against the taller woman. Isa turned around to face Florence, drawing her in for a kiss before kicking off her heels. “Upstairs. Now.”

            A while later Florence was propped up on her elbow, watching Isa. The blankets had mostly covered them. Isa rolled over to face her and then laughed.

            “What? I know you’re staring at me.”

            “Oh, it’s nothing.”

            “What are you thinking about?”

            “I was just wondering if you _actually_ had a long distance calling plan.”

           

           


	8. Shower (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: i had to change the prompt a little cause you know...it's not Christmas  
> Note2: 6765, be careful what you wish for ;)

          Prompt:  **You should write a fic where Flo joins Isa in the shower and they sing Christmas carols together (and then escalates into something else)**

It was an early fall evening. The sun had already set early over London and Isabella Summers found herself downstairs. She had left one of the windows open earlier and she set down her computer and wandered around until she found the open window above the kitchen sink. Another chilly autumn breeze swept through the open window and with a slightly irritated sigh she slammed the window shut.

            She checked the clock and then found herself vaguely wondering where Florence had disappeared to, she remembered her heading upstairs a while ago and Isa abandoned the kitchen and headed up the stairs. She nearly tripped over different stacks of books as she headed up and she made a mental note to move those later before someone got seriously hurt.

            The upstairs was one long, narrow hallway with three different doors. One of the doors led to their bedroom and the other led to a room mostly used for storage. It was mostly to hold things that weren’t already piled around the house, it was almost so disorderly that it was orderly and personally she wouldn’t have had it any other way.

            The third door led to their bathroom. The floor was black and white tiled and the walls had white subway tiles until halfway up the wall where it turned into paint. The tub was an ancient claw foot tub that was also converted into a shower and as Isa walked down the narrow hallway, she heard singing coming from the bathroom.

            It wasn’t unusual to hear her singing, especially not in the shower and Isa paused in front of the door before knocking.

            “Flo?” She called.

            The singing stopped. “Isa? Is that you?”

            “Yeah.” She paused. “What are you doing?”

            “I’m showering.”

            “I can tell.” Isa leaned against the door. “What are you singing?”

            “Mm, I don’t know.” Florence replied. “I’ll be out soon, baby. Okay?”

            “Okay.”

            Isa closed her eyes and a small smile played on her lips and Florence began to softly sing again. She stood there, deliberating for a second before she found her hand resting against the doorknob. She slowly opened the door and then stepped into the steamy bathroom and shut the door behind her, careful not to make any noise. The air was thick and hot and the bathroom mirror had fogged up with condensation from the shower.

            She found her sweater almost confining in the heat so she quickly shed it and then pealed off her jeans, making a pile on the floor next to Florence’s clothes. She then took off what was left, took a deep breath and pulled back the shower curtain, stepping into the tub.

            “Isa?” Florence asked, not turning around.

            Isa slowly made her way towards the taller woman and wrapped her arms around her, moving her damp red hair out of the way to press a kiss to her shoulder. “Hey there.” She said, her words muffled against her skin. “What are you doing?”

            “Mm, I could ask the same with you.” She said as Isa pressed light kisses up her neck.

            “You left the window open downstairs.” Isa murmured, her hand slowly rising upwards. “It got cold.”

            “Cold, you say?” Florence said, a hint of amusement teasing at the edge of her voice as she turned around.

            “And I missed you. I didn’t know where you went.”

            “That’s sweet.” Florence said, turning her head and leaning down and deeply kissing Isa.

            Isa’s hands rose up to the back of her neck and then tangled in her wet hair, pulling their bodies flush together. Isa’s tongue was teasing against her lips and then she was able to deepen the kiss. She loved this feeling, being with someone without barriers. As her hands slipped down her girlfriend’s body and rested against her hips she realized she could never get tired of kissing Florence, the way her slightly chapped lips feel against hers and the vague, but always present taste of green tea.

            Florence breaks the kiss, breathless. “You came in here for something.” She smiles a little.

            “Yeah,” Isa said. “You.”

            Isa kisses her again and then takes a step forward, causing Florence’s back to hit the wall. A small gasp leaves the taller woman’s lips at the contact and Isa’s hand begins to make its way upwards, until she finds her breast and roll the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, her kisses trailing down her jawline and her neck as a low moan shakes out of Florence.

            Her other hand is firm on the other woman’s hip and her hand trails lower until it finds its way in between her thighs and she skims over her clit, causing the redhead to whimper slightly. She circles more tightly and Florence’s head slams back into the wall.

            “Isa, please.” She gasped and the blonde claimed her lips with a searing kiss before pushing two fingers inside of her. Her moans grew louder, sending heat straight to the other woman’s core.

            Just as her thumb reached up to tease her again, she came with a cry and Isa smiled before kissing her again. Florence pushed back against her lips, shutting the shower off and forcing Isa out, breaking their contact for a moment before kissing her again and backing her down the hallway into their room.

            _Their_ room, they’ve been sharing a bed for years now and there’s a part of Isa that wonders why it took so long to take this turn. It was a turn for the better in her opinion, which was what she was thinking when she hit the mattress and Florence fell on top of her, kissing her deeply as a thigh found its way in between her legs.

            “You’re getting good at that.” Florence breathes in between kisses and Isa can’t help but laugh, despite herself.

            “So are you.” Her throat’s gone dry and her voice cracks when she says it and Florence giggles and Isa can’t help but laugh with her.

            “Cat got your tongue?” Florence teased.

            “No.” Isa replied, kissing her.

            Florence had her pinned to the mattress and her kisses slowly made their way down her body and to the inside of her thigh. She could feel her legs shaking. Without warning Florence’s tongue made contact with her heat and she couldn’t stop the string of swear words that ran out of her mouth. She knew she wasn’t going to last long like this – not with Florence’s head in between her legs. With a final flick of her tongue, she came, legs wrapped around her girlfriend’s head.

            After a moment she relaxed and Florence came up for air, moving up and kissing her before settling next to her and pulling the blankets up around them.

            Isa rolled over to face her. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” Both of them smiled. “You know what I think, Isa?”

            “What do you think?”

            “I think I should leave the windows open more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at machinerisms.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at machinerisms.tumblr.com  
> The official fic binge page is machinerisms.tumblr.com/Daficbinge


End file.
